


Sunkissed

by orphan_account



Series: Song fics [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, Just really fluffy shit man, M/M, Other, Soft Number Five | The Boy, Teen! Five, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Song by Khai DreamsThis is just a really fluffy fic idea I came up with :)
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Reader, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Series: Song fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930780
Kudos: 26





	Sunkissed

_So slowly a sunlit dream pulls me out of sleep_

_Feel the morning through the blinds_

My eyes flutter open and I feel the sun softly shining on my skin. I bask in the heat for a moment before I softly stretch and begin walking over to my closet. I pull out an academy uniform and head to the nearest bathroom. After my shower, I head downstairs for breakfast. I wouldn't really admit it, but I've grown to enjoy the family meals we have, listening to my sibling bicker about meaningless things has grown to be entertaining. Klaus would usually start the argument with Ben, about something dumb. (The latest being the Backyardigans) Luther then gets yanked in to the conversation by Klaus, which then prompts Diego to disagree. Allison normally backs up whatever side Luther's on. Then the conversation spirals out of control. I usually tune them out by then though. As I enter the kitchen, Allison hands me a plate. "Good Morning, Five." He smiles in response before sitting down at the end of the table. 

_I get to thinking 'bout your sunkissed face_

_And a quite place where I could give you all my time_

I smile as I remember I have a date with Y/n later. It's been 3 weeks since I've last seen them. Last time we hung out, we were at an apple orchard. It was just me and them, no distractions. The sun shone on their face as if the universe wanted to magnify their beauty. Maybe we should go to the apple orchard again, today. I want to give them all my time. What if they don't wanna see me? Did they even like the orchard? Am I annoying to them? I- My phone pings in my pocket.

_In darkness, how you find me just in time_

_To tell me what I needed to hear_

'Excited to see u!! The trip was amazing, will tell u all abt it later! I gotta go tho bye!! :) ' The message is from Y/n. I smile softy, its like they know anytime I doubt myself. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that they had a power. So, orchard it is. "Ooh, Fivey's in Love" Came from Klaus in a sing-songy voice. "What are you talking about?" Klaus' grin only widens. "Well, you just got a text, and you immediately got this dopey grin on your face. It also doesn't help the fact that you're blushing." I smile softly. "You may be right." And before anyone could ask any questions I blink out of the room.

_So if you don't know what you need_

_You can leave it all to me_

_Don't want you worried 'bout a thing_

_I know you'd do the same for me_

I walk to the orchard with a small smile. I got Y/n's favorite snacks of course the most amazing delicacy, peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches. I'm really excited to hang out with them. I sit down with the basket and a blanket. I set up the blanket in the perfect spot. 

_'Cause you're so lovely, you're so lovely_

_I can't help but fall for you, love_

_When you love me, it's so lovely loving you_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh_

_So lovely loving you_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh_

_"_ Five!" y/n runs up to me an pulls me into a hug. I smile at hug them back. They sniff. "Do I smell bad or something?" I joke. "No, you smell Vanilla and sugar, just like always." They respond. I feel myself blush. "S-so how was your trip?" Their eyes light up. "It was amazing! I saw so many pretty sights! The hotel room was really cute and everyone the coolest accents. Australia is the best!" I smile at their enthusiasm. "I'm glad you had fun, I missed you a lot, you know." They blush softly. "You did?" "Of course, y/n."

_So softly a tender breeze brush against my knees_

_On a summer afternoon_

_I get to thinking 'bout the hazy days_

_Under August shade that I used to spend with you_

_I didn't realize it was all I wanted, what I had_

_My riddled heart, I had to cradle back together just to see_

_It's all like magic to me, you do magic, baby_

I suddenly lean closer to Y/n. "C-can I do something?" The nod, slightly confused. In the moment and the wise word of my dear brother Klaus 'Fuck it.' I lean in and connect our lips. They don't kiss back at first and so I almost pull away, then I feel their arms around my neck. It felt like their was no one else around, just me and them. All I could focus on was how soft their lips felt. They pull back. "Five, I love you so much." I smile widely. "I love you too, y/n. You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that." They giggle softly. "I think I have some of an idea."

_When you love me, you're so lovely_

_I can't help but fall for you, lovw_

_When you love me, it's so lovely loving you_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh_

_So lovely loving you_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh_

After our picnic, I took Y/n to the Hargreeves' cabin, I just wanted it to be me and them. "Five, this is.. beautiful." I smile soft before wrapping my hands around their waist and laying my head on their shoulder. "Not as beautiful as you, baby." They laugh. "Oh my god, Five. That was so cheesy. I fucking loved it, though." "My cheesy compliments are something you're just gonna have to deal with, Y/n." They fake sigh. "Oh however shall I cope?" We burst out into a fit of laughter.

_So slowly a sunlit dream pulls me out of sleep_

_Feel the morning through the blinds_

_I turn my head to meet your sunkissed face_

_In this quite place, I can give you all my time_

I wake up to see Y/n's beautiful face, glistening from the sun. "You're so cute, my love." I sigh softly with content before pulling them closer to me in my arms. As long as we were here, the rest of the world didn't exist. 


End file.
